Light emitting diode (“LED”) luminaires, such as Type 5 LED light engines used in roadway luminaires, typically include a series of LEDs arranged in rows, with each LED protected by an optic designed to provide a particular light distribution profile. As shown in FIG. 1, traditional light emitting diode (“LED”) luminaires may not include a cover or shield optic, allowing LED light to exit the optic backwards (or in an undesirable direction).
Other traditional designs (not shown) may include shielding features that are integral with the luminaire design, but these designs do not allow the profile of the light exiting the luminaire to be customized.